L'awesome Prusse sous contrôle soviétique
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Prusse n'apprécie que très moyennement le fait de se retrouver sous le contrôle de Russie après la WW II et il a décidé de pourrir la vie de ce dernier avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, Hongrie !


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K+  
**Personnages :** Prusse, Hongrie, Russie et les Baltes principalement  
**Genre :** Humor & Friendship

**Autres :** J'espère que l'idée de cette fic va vous plaire! Au passage, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire avec notre cher prussien.

* * *

Lorsque on lui avait annoncé la dissolution de son pays, Prusse n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, il n'avait pas voulu le croire, c'était impossible que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?  
Et pourtant cela était arrivé.  
Les Alliés, avaient dissout son pays.  
Il n'existe plus, il allait mourir...  
Enfin ça c'était ce qu'il avait cru, le désespoir l'avait envahie à cette pensée, il ne voulait pas laisser ceux qu'il aimait derrière et encore moins les rendre triste, il ne voulait pas croire à sa propre fin. Il était trop awesome pour mourir, il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible.  
Pourtant, à la dissolution de la Prusse, il ne disparut pas.  
Il s'attendait à ce que tout d'un coup son corps disparaisse ou alors qu'il meurt d'une crise cardiaque ou il ne savait quoi mais il n'en fut rien.  
Son peuple était encore présent, c'était sans doute pour cela, les prussiens se sentaient encore prussiens, et tant que son peuple serait là, il existerait.

Prusse avait eu la peur de sa vie à ce moment là.  
Bon non d'accord peut-être pas la peur de sa vie, il avait eu énormément peur que lui ou son frère disparaissent de nombreuses fois mais là il fallait avouer que le coup avait été fort.  
Car son pays avait bel et bien été rayé de toutes les cartes.  
Une partie de son ancien territoire fut redonner à la Pologne et d'autres à d'autres pays, quant à ce qu'il restait de lui...  
Eh bien, cela fut sous contrôle soviétique.  
La joie.  
Prusse n'en était pas revenu, non seulement son pays n'existait plus, et en plus il allait devoir être sous le contrôle du russe ?  
La seul chose qui lui avait fait accepter la situation était qu'il n'avait pas disparu et que désormais il semblait représenter la RDA.  
Bon d'accord, c'était vraiment pas la joie d'être sous contrôle communiste en plus d'être séparé de son frère adoré mais au moins il existait toujours et il était avec Hongrie.  
Il était avec sa meilleure amie d'enfance, c'était sans doute bien plus qu'il aurait pu espérer au terme de cette guerre.

Une nuit, on vient le chercher, Russie en personne était venu pour l'amener chez lui, quel honneur !  
Il s'était souvenu de cette nuit, cette nuit où il avait dû dire au revoir à Ludwig. Nah bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pleuré ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Il était l'awesome Prusse ! Il avait rassuré son petit frère et était partit la tête haute, sûr de lui et bien décider à mener la vie dur à ce foutu russe.  
Il allait comprendre ce que cela faisait d'ôter sa liberté à l'awesome prussien.  
Ledit prussien avait déjà commencé fort en sabotant la voiture qui devait le transporter.  
Le russe avait kolkolé de rage pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce son animal de compagnie, euh pardon, domestique lituanien, ne répare les dégâts.  
Pauvre gars, il semblait avoir une trouille d'enfer du russe mais n'avait pas le cran de lui résister. Tant pis pour lui, quoique... Prusse était sympa après tout, il pourrait toujours essayer de l'aider un peu à se rebeller ! Il était sûr que le gamin voulait sa liberté, comme toute nation qui se respecte.  
Le voyage fut d'un tel ennui que Gilbert avait décider de l'égayer en chantant. Cela n'avait pas plus au russe qui l'avait menacé avec son robinet et après un combat épique dans la voiture où il dû éviter des coups de robinet féroce (qu'il n'esquiva pas tous malheureusement), le prussien se décida d'arrêter de chanter. Regarder le paysage c'était bien aussi.  
S'endormir aussi c'était bien.  
Par contre se faire réveiller violemment par un coup de robinet, ça, c'était moins bien.  
Foutu russe, il avait intérêt à vérifier ce qu'il mangerait.

Gilbert était sortit de la voiture et avait observé le manoir soviétique, sombre, glauque, digne du château de Dracula. Avec le froid sibérien en plus. La classe.  
Russie l'avait laissé en plan en ordonnant à Lituanie de lui expliquer les commodités de la vie chez lui et le prussien fut bien content de s'en être débarrassé, pour le moment.  
Il n'écouta qu'à moitié les recommandations du lituanien et balaya ses avertissements d'un « Je suis trop awesome pour me faire tuer par un russe ! » ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter Lituanie.  
Prusse lui demanda ensuite où était Hongrie et son confère n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que ladite Hongrie arrivait en courant et se jeta dans les bras du prussien.  
Le visage de Gilbert passa au rouge tomate et il rendit le câlin à sa copine, il était bien content de la voir elle aussi ! Cette dernière manifesta son soulagement de le voir en vie, elle avait elle aussi cru que le prussien allait mourir, ce par quoi il avait répondu qu'il était « trop awesome pour mourir » avant de se prendre un coup par la hongroise.  
Bon d'accord il avait compris qu'il lui avait fait peur ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour essayer de le tuer ! A vrai dire il avait bien plus peur de la hongroise que du russe, mais ça, elle ne devait jamais le savoir.  
Après une discussion mouvementée et remplie d'émotion, Hongrie finit par se plaindre de Russie. Ce qui donna une idée au prussien, une merveilleuse idée.  
Sa copine ne comptait pas se laisser faire par le russe et lui non plus, c'était sans doute les seuls rebelles de la maison soviétique et il songea qu'à eux deux ils formeraient un bon duo.  
Il fit part de ses idées à la hongroise qui répondit avec un grand sourire malfaisant.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord.  
Ils allaient pourrir la vie de Russie.

* * *

Et voilà vous savez tout maintenant!  
Enfin le contexte de la fic tout du moins.  
D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées de coups fourrés qu'ils pourraient faire à Russie, je suis partante!

Sur ce, à la prochaine ~


End file.
